


Вот и сейчас, извините за неровный почерк...

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV First Person, Roleplay, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули решили с размахом устроить ролевые игры и пройтись по первой части третьей серии ;) Ангел скрупулезно записывает всё это в свой дневник.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Вот и сейчас, извините за неровный почерк...

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют небольшие отсылки к "Мастерам секса"

Азирафаэль, томный и растрёпанный, сидел за столом, рассеянно водя верхней частью перьевой ручки по припухшим от поцелуев губам. Сидеть было не очень удобно, но он предпочитал никогда не удалять с помощью чудес подобные последствия своих свиданий с Кроули, бережно храня в памяти все ощущения, даже вот такие, не самые приятные. Сейчас они наконец-то жили вместе, и того, что Азирафаэль стыдливо называл «свиданиями», и их последствий было больше, но он с трудом отказывался от собственных привычек. В конце концов, они и встречаться начали только ближе к концу минувшего столетия, ангел ещё не успел привыкнуть ко всему этому в полной мере.

Однако, сейчас дело было не только в этом. Азирафаэль поерзал на месте и открыл толстую тетрадь в клеенчатом переплете.

«День 1» вывел он старательно, ровными и аккуратными буквами. Он подозревал, что надолго этой аккуратности не хватит, потому что при одной мысли о том, что ему придется описывать для чужого человека — хоть и врача! — все те вещи, которые проделывал с ним Кроули, где-то внизу живота сладко ныло, а руки начинали предательски подрагивать.

Азирафаэль героически встряхнулся, закусил губу и постарался описать, как того попросил доктор Мастерс, то, что происходило между ним и Кроули сегодня — и то, что он, совершенно отбросив всякую стыдливость, назвал «райским наслаждением», зайдя, таким образом, сразу с козырей.

Да, Азирафаэлю было велено две недели вести подробный дневник их сексуальной жизни, к чему он подошёл со всей ответственностью, начав с плана, первый пункт которого, активно воплощённый в жизни сегодня, был воспоминанием Эдеме. Виноват в этом был сам ангел: будучи не только жутким занудой, но и законченным перфекционистом, он решил, что в их отношениях с Кроули на новом этапе всё должно быть только радостно и правильно, а потому решил обратиться к помощи специалиста. Его не очень волновал тот факт, что обычно к сексологам, да еще такого класса, люди обращаются в случае уже имеющихся проблем — в конце концов, он-то человеком не был и мог позволит себе небольшое нарушение инструкций! Так и вышло, что теперь он сидел перед дневником и восстанавливал в памяти события минувшей ночи, а до того и шести тысячелетней давности.

Несмотря на всю свою стыдливость и чопорность, ангел, распробовавший запретный некогда плод, не был ханжой и в постели отдавался на все сто — во всех смыслах. И вот сегодня он сам предложил Кроули вспомнить и разыграть в лицах, но немного по иному сценарию, включавшему в себя сегодняшний статус их отношений, самую первую встречу на Восточной стене. Когда демон с азартом согласился и уже чудеснул модный прикид в черный балахон, Азирафаэль вдруг потупил глаза и произнес:

— Раньше, дорогой. Чуть раньше.

Кроули посмотрел на него с таким изумлением, что оно было почти осязаемым.

— Ангел, я верно понимаю, что ты хочешь...

Азирафаэль кивнул, и через несколько мгновений весь уже был аккуратно, но крепко завернут в кольца огромной змеи — немного растерянной, если честно, но успешно прячущей растерянность за лихим и бравым видом.

«И когда оба его члена вошли в меня, — писал Азирафаэль торопливо, сажая кляксы и дёргая ручкой бумагу, — я почувствовал неземное, поистине райское блаженство». Ангел отбросил дневник, положил ручку и несколько секунд смотрел на собственные дрожащие пальцы. Пожалуй, нужно пойти и разбудить разомлевшего после подобных игрищ Кроули — скорее всего, он уже готов на второй раунд.

«День 2» — начал ангел следующий лист, едва только новый день забрезжил на горизонте. Кроули спал, разметав по подушкам ещё влажные после «Потопа» длинные рыжие волосы, так что Азирафаэль поспешил рассказать своему тайному дневнику, что в своих сегодняшних играх-воспоминаниях они не стали соблюдать каноничность собственной же жизни и преображать Кроули в женский пол, как было рядом с Ноевым ковчегом на самом деле, а просто истово отработали свою парную программу для попадания на борт. Потом, правда, они все равно оказались посреди бушующего моря на небольшом, подходящем только для одного человека, плоту — в первое мгновенье, когда их огромная постель вдруг сильно уменьшилась в размерах и на самом деле очутилась среди залившей спальню морской воды, ангел так натурально испугался, что схватился за Кроули скорее со страхом, чем со страстью — так что пришлось находить ту конфигурацию, при которой на утлом плавсредстве могло поместиться двое. «Я никогда не думал, — строчил Азирафаэль вдохновенно, — что на самом деле можно найти баланс, при котором такой довольно крупный мужчина, как я, может безбоязненно опускаться сверху на член такого изящного партнера, как Кроули, не боясь перевернуть все нашу конструкцию в воду. Однако это оказалось возможным, в зависимости от того, как сложит или вытянет ноги демон. Правда, должен признать, что в те минуты мы больше думали о равновесии нашего плота, чем об удовольствии».

Азирафаэль не стал упоминать, что в какое-то мгновение они с Кроули одновременно взмолились о том, чтобы земля уже была близко, потому что совершенно не собирался посвящать доктора Мастерса в такие интимные моменты их близости, с врача хватит и самих технических подробностей процесса, рассудил он. После чего подумал и дописал, что, для вящей правдоподобности, море в их спальне было по-настоящему соленое, так что он стёр колени о доски плота — не говоря уже о том, каким испытаниям подверглась пятая точка демона. В следующий раз они обязательно будут осмотрительнее.

«День 3» был посвящен древнему Риму. По новому сценарию демон верно воспринимал скромную фразу-приглашение ангела соблазнить его — и с удовольствием соблазнялся.

«Как и положено в любом уважающем себя римском заведении того времени, — ложились одна за другой на бумагу вдохновленные, чуть неровные строчки, — у Петрония, конечно же, были всевозможные ниши, где каждый желающий мог уединиться, со своим спутником или спутницей, дабы разделить наслаждение от трапезы с наслаждениями совсем иного рода. Мы воссоздали интерьер со всей тщательностью, избегнув лишь необходимости населять нашу спальню чужими людьми в виде прислужников, так что всё, необходимое для самого застолья, я приготовил заранее. Нам оставалось только отдаваться обещанному искушению, что мы и проделали с большой радостью.»

Так вышло, что Кроули, совершенно не впечатлившийся устрицами в тот далёкий первый раз, больше не пробовал их за все минувшие две тысячи лет. Поэтому Азирафаэлю пришлось по новой учить его, но теперь он не ограничивался просто тщательным показом — он сел рядом, взял руку демона в свою и направлял её, показывая, каким образом следует вытягивать губы, чтобы как следует высосать кушанье из раковины. Следует ли говорить, что первая же устрица была отброшена за полной ненадобностью, потому что не выдержавший этой сцены Кроули решил — как он сам прорычал, довольно утробно — прекратить эту кулинарный разврат и отдать должное разврату другому, который кажется ему куда как более приятным и тоже предполагает высасывание. Главный «участник» предполагаемого разврата тоже продемонстрировал свою полную готовность оказаться между этих губ, которые регулярно дарили самую изысканную, самую восхитительную, самую невыносимую в своей нежной мучительности и — признаем честно — самую любимую Азирафаэлем ласку. Сам он изо всех сил пытался научиться если не соответствовать такому же уровню — понимая, что это невозможно не только по причинам разного количества практического опыта, но и просто из-за разницы физиологических строений глотки и устройств языка его и Кроули — то хотя бы развить в себе те умения, которые доставляли бы его партнеру настоящее удовольствие и блаженство.

Сегодня ангел решил быть со своим дневником не просто предельно честным и тщательно-подробным, но всеми силами — хоть и довольно безуспешно — пытался отказаться от литературных излишков и приукрашиваний, понимая, что нередко уступает красоте стиля, забывая о содержании. Поэтому сейчас на бумагу ложились следующие строки:

«Я вцепился правой рукой в его волосы — не потому, что его требуется направлять, вовсе нет! Просто так я чувствую, что все происходящее не сон, не изыски моей фантазии и не игры моего разума. Можно сказать, что это попытка удержаться в реальности из последних сил. А подстегивать моего дорогого Кроули в этом смысле вовсе не нужно, он и сам предпочитает брать сразу и до самого горла, а потом активно двигаться, снова и снова насаживаясь ртом до самого основания. Вы просили, доктор, не отвлекаться и описывать строго то и только то, что имело место быть в нашей постели сегодня, но я позволю себе небольшое отступление. Поразительным образом, когда я сам оказываюсь в роли исполняющего оральные ласки, мне, в свою очередь, необходимо, чтобы Кроули направлял и фиксировал меня, ибо это тоже связь с реальностью, просто немного иного рода: я по-прежнему не считаю себя хоть сколько-нибудь искусным в этой области и способным до нюансов угадывать желания моего демона, а потому предпочитаю, чтобы он руководил мной в этом процессе. Ему же подобное руководство не требуется, но, как я уже говорил, держать свою руку в его волосах необходимо уже мне.

Сегодня я кончил довольно быстро, стоило лишь стенкам горла Кроули несколько раз сжаться вокруг конца моего члена. Виной тому было вовсе не устрицы, а те предварительные ласки, которыми мой партнер умело меня раззадорил. Он очень любит сначала медленно и тягуче облизывать своим невыносимым языком мой ствол и обцеловывать его, и эта подготовка нередко приводит к тому, что первый оргазм я переживаю довольно быстро. Наша природа позволяет мне быстро восстанавливаться, так что я быстро снова оказываюсь в состоянии готовности, но сейчас важно не это, я снова отвлекся от конкретики сегодняшнего дня.

Во время этого минета я оставался одетым, Кроули лишь задрал на мне ту светлую тунику, которую мы сотворили, вспомнив римскую моду тех времен. Должен признать, что фибула самого Кроули довольно больно проезжалась мне по бедру своими острыми краями, а его дурацкий псевдолавровый венок царапал мне низ живота, но я почти не замечал этого, полностью поглощенный теми ласками, которыми одаривал меня мой демон. Он как всегда подробно обцеловал и облизал мой член, будто самый дорогой и лучший ярмарочный леденец, а потом глубоко и быстро надел свой рот на него — никаким иным образом я не могу описать это действие, которое наблюдаю из раза в раз: Кроули действительно ведет себя будто змея, натягивающаяся на свою жертву, правда, в этот раз нет ни жертв, ни победителей, есть только обоюдное удовольствие.

Пока я, разомлевший и пребывающий в мягкой и приятной истоме, лежал на реконструированном римском ложе — довольно неудобном, нужно признать — Кроули выпрямился и сбросил своё чёрное одеяние, оставшись в сандалиях и венке. Я описываю всё это столь подробно, потому что мне всегда крайне нравится наблюдать процесс снимания Кроули обуви, это заводит меня больше любого афродизиака. Так случилось и на сей раз: он медленно развязал облегающие лодыжки шнурки, а затем скинул сандалии, после чего я, как и всегда опустился на колени и поцеловал сначала каждый палец его восхитительных ног, а потом стал подниматься всё выше и выше, слушая те стоны, которыми награждал Кроули почти каждое мое действие. Когда я дошел до внутренней стороны бедра, он снова коротко рыкнул — возможно, само это про-волчье название «Рим» заставляет его взрыкивать — а потом, подхватив меня под мышки, будто дитя, втянул на эту жуткую римскую скамью, которая красиво смотрится лишь на вазах и мозаиках, а на деле является самым настоящим прокрустовым ложем. Впрочем, нельзя не признать, что она является неимоверно удобной в единственном случае: для принимающей стороны в коленно-локтевой позе, что я и подтвердил тут же на собственном примере. Кроули расположил меня на скамье, уперев грудью в изогнутую волну подлокотника, а сам встал сзади, между моих разведенных ног. Он принялся было осторожно готовить меня, но я повел бедрами, показывая, что уже давно подготовлен и жду только того момента, когда он наконец в меня войдет.

Надо сказать, что мы довольно редко практикуем подобные позы, потому что предпочитаем во время соития смотреть друг другу в глаза, но тем больше нравятся нам те редкие моменты подобного соединения. Так вышло и на сей раз: от непривычности позы, от соприкосновения моей груди с завитками подлокотника скамьи, а члена — с местом перехода сидения в этот самый подлокотник, от того угла, под которым входил в меня Кроули в этой позиции, я дошел до оргазма быстрее обыкновенного, чего нельзя сказать о Кроули, он словно растягивал своё удовольствие, вбиваясь в меня столь яро, как я давно уже не припоминал. Наконец и он достиг своего пика и долго изливался в меня с каким-то гортанным рычанием — определенно, Рим действует на него по-звериному! Как ехидно сказал потом сам Кроули, наверное, всё дело было в устрицах — и совершенно неважно, что мы их даже толком и не попробовали!»

Ангел вытер выступившую на лбу испарину и перечитал написанное. Признаться, несмотря на плавность слога, он откровенно смущался всей этой ситуации, хоть и чувствовал какой-то особый привкус того запретного плода, который он снова и снова вкушал с помощью своего верного демона — и, как несложно догадаться, речь шла не только, да и не столько о сексе.

Азирафаэль отложил ручку и дневник, посидел немного в задумчивости, потом тщательно спрятал тетрадь в стол и отправился в душ — снимать последствия возбуждения, снова родившегося в ходе подробной записи случившихся событий. Завтра его ожидали новые эксперименты.

«День 4». Эту настоящую встречу с демоном ангел вспоминать не любил, но, следуя собственному плану восстановить все те встречи, которые сам же и наметил, теперь описывал свою реконструкцию в подробностях.

«Крайне неудобный доспех! Я всегда недоумевал, как людям удаётся носить всё это, не натирая мягких мест, не раня себя, не изнывая под тяжестью железа и не страдая от духоты — благо, и я, и Кроули всегда могли облегчить эту ношу с помощью чуда, а вот каково приходилось обычным рыцарям... Но доспехи, конечно, были необходимы. Они не только подчеркивали статус их носителя, но и действительно защищали от покушений или прочих опасностей. По крайней мере, только поистине дьявольское везение — да, это каламбур, и я горжусь им! — позволило в ту ночь Кроули избежать смерти своего земного тела: когда он пробирался ко мне в шатер, бдительная стража чуть было не зарубила его мечом, потому что стражники нередко сначала делают, а потом думают, следует ли так по-идиотски размахивать оружием».

Азирафаэль отложил ручку и задумался. В ту ночь Кроули пробрался к нему с единственной целью: попытаться снова завести разговор о Соглашении, которое они подпишут позже. Но именно тогда, глядя на всполохи огня, отражавшиеся в глазах развалившегося на шкуре у очага демона, Азирафаэль подумал, что Кроули не просто давно перестал быть его врагом, а стал чем-то большим. Тем не менее, он немилосердно выгнал его под зарядивший ровно в полночь ливень, велев выбросить из головы все глупости о возможном сотрудничестве и любых договорённостях. И до сегодняшней ночи иногда чувствовал небольшую, но всё же вину и за это, и за то, что так долго не поддавался на уговоры и так медленно шёл к их Соглашению.

Однако сегодня ночью он с лихвой искупил все прошлые промахи.

«Огонь весело трещал в очаге. Кроули, нежась в тепле, лежал перед ним на шкурах, в одних штанах и полурасстёгнутой рубахе, которая, возможно, не совсем точно соответствовала стилю и моде той эпохи, но однозначно подходила нашему сегодняшнему настроению. Очки он не надевал, точно так же, как в ту далекую ненастную ночь.

— Сними ты уже наконец эту консервную банку, ангел! — произнёс он, сверкая глазами. — Или ты забыл, как вылезают из доспехов и нуждаешься в моей помощи? Хочешь, я буду твоим самым верным оруженосцем, а?

Я улыбнулся и покачал головой. Сейчас, когда не было необходимости таскать на себе эти доспехи каждый день, их тяжесть была даже приятна, напоминая о славных прошлых временах, о рыцарстве, о добрых пирушках и красивых балладах, интересных интригах и самом настоящем волшебстве. К тому же, я знал, что белая меховая оторочка моего плаща крайне выгодно оттеняет лицо и особенно глаза, так что не мог удержаться и не пощеголять перед Кроули во всем этом великолепии.

Однако он уже начал проявлять нетерпение, так что я осторожно стащил с плеч плащ, отцепив его от доспехов. Снял шлем, с наслаждением размяв шею — несмотря на то, что сейчас я носил его едва ли больше четверти часа, мышцы с непривычки успели устать. С помощью небольших чудес сам освободил себя от остальных доспехов — мы оба слишком хорошо знали, что без этого в одиночку с этой грудой железа не справиться. По мере того, как доспехи отправлялись с моего тела в угол комнаты, глаза Кроули всё больше и больше расширялись от изумления: он никак не ожидал, что под своим панцирем я буду совершенно обнажён. Когда этот импровизированный железный стриптиз был окончен, и на мне остался ровно один наколенник, Кроули не выдержал и прерывающимся голосом сказал:

— Надо было заканчивать шлемом и плащом, ангел. Это окончательно бы меня добило, поверь.

Я только усмехнулся и избавился от любых частей доспеха на мне и даже рядом со мной.

— А ещё если бы ты при этом держал в руке меч... Можно даже не огненный! — когда Кроули начинал вдохновенно нести чушь, его обыкновенно было не остановить. Он перекатился по шкуре, потянулся, изогнувшись под каким-то немыслимым углом, а потом похлопал рукой рядом с собой, утопая пальцами в меху. — Иди сюда, ангел. Заключим парочку соглашений!

Я простоял еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем присоединиться к этому заманчивому предложению. Мне нравилось смотреть на растянувшегося на шкуре Кроули сверху вниз, замечать изгибы его тела, прослеживать взглядом пляшущие на его теле отблески пламени. Благодаря цвету его глаз и гриве волос, всё это вместе сплеталось в какую-то удивительную, фантастическую сказку огня, воздуха и страсти. Я понимал, что если я хотя бы полусловом поделюсь с Кроули своими мыслями, он поднимет меня на смех, так банально звучали бы эти слова, будто бы я взял их из какого-то бульварного романа, но я чувствовал и думал именно так, как описываю сейчас.

Я опустился рядом с ним на шкуру, едва ойкнув от щекотки, когда мех попадал на какие-то особо нежные места моего тела — которые, впрочем, тут же оказались во власти рук, ног и губ Кроули.

Он дотянулся до моего так аккуратно и тщательно сложенного плаща и сунул его мне под голову на манер подушки, а потом ласково, но резко развел мои ноги и встал на колени между моих бедер. Я снова был очарован скачущими в его глазах и на теле отсветами пламени, не в силах отвести взгляд от этой игры и самому начать хоть что-то предпринимать.

— Ангел, счастье моё, не спи! А то я подумаю, что тебя зачаровала Моргана, и теперь ты вечно витаешь разумом в иных мирах.

Я смущенно прыснул, но пришел в себя и провел руками по плечам нависшего надо мной Кроули.

— Я готов принять твое Соглашение, о, коварный демон, хоть я и подозреваю тебя в коварстве!

— Ангел, ангел! Дважды за одно предложение слова о коварстве, как твой книжный ум такое позволил?

— Не перебивай меня, адское отродье, не то я достану свой меч!

— Я бы посмотрел, откуда ты его достанешь, слишком уж фантастические картины мне представляются!

— Если ты сию же секунду не закроешь свой нечестивый рот...  
— То ты, — перебил Кроули с восторгом и энтузиазмом, — заткнешь мне его своим... ммм... копьём?

Я расхохотался, тем самым разрушив пафос момента, но Кроули решил повременить с процессом моего принятия и сначала действительно занялся моим... копьём, будем сегодня называть это так.

Я уже писал здесь, что очень люблю те восхитительные оральные ласки, которыми одаривает меня Кроули — и которым я тоже успешно, хоть и довольно медленно, на мой собственный взгляд, учусь. Вот и сейчас я снова был обласкан его фантастическим языком: он занялся не только моим копьём, но и вылизал меня так, что после этого мог войти в меня уже безо всякой дополнительной подготовки.

Пока я приходил в себя после сладкой неги орального секса, при каждом движении слабо хихикая от щекотки, когда длинные меховые нити задевали мой чувствительный и ждущий анус, Кроули собирался перейти к главной части нашего Соглашения. Он ласково развел мои ноги как можно шире и согнул их к моим же плечам. Я сладостно вздохнул, а потом услышал над ухом жаркий и страстный шепот:

— Ты готов принять Соглашение, ангел?

Я обхватил Кроули за шею и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, чётко ответил:

— Да, мой дорогой. Я готов принять наше Соглашение.

Демон кивнул и вошёл в меня сразу, быстро и плавно, так что первые несколько мгновений мне, кажется, не хватало воздуха.

— Какое... увесистое... соглашение... — раздышавшись и обретя возможность говорить, пробормотал я, стараясь сделать так, чтобы мои слова звучали и восторженно, и ехидно одновременно.

Кроули фыркнул мне в плечо, а потом вцепился в него же зубами, отчего я вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Это только первый пункт, ангел, — прохрипел он, а потом стал двигаться так быстро, что у меня снова перехватило дыхание, так что я мог только хвататься то за мех лежащей под нами шкуры, то за плечи Кроули, то просто лихорадочно шарить руками по нашему ложу страсти. Да, даже в самые интимные моменты моей жизни я довольно часто сбиваюсь на пафосные формулировки, потому что от шеститысячелетней привычки не избавиться так просто, даже с таким чудесным помощником, как Кроули.

Мы кончили одновременно, и когда Кроули, загнанно и рвано дыша, упал на меня сверху, обессиленный и счастливый, я нашел в себе силы прошептать ему в ухо:

— Ну что же, мы подписали наше Соглашение вместе, мой дорогой! Ты должен быть совершенно доволен!

— Ты чудовище, мой ангел. Ехидное, развратное и ненасытное чудовище, хоть и прикидываешься нежным и светлым ангелочком!

Я улыбнулся и стал нашептывать ему на ухо всякие нежные глупости, чувствуя, как мой голос убаюкивает его, и он проваливается в сон, так и продолжая лежать на мне всем своим весом. Что ж, я решил принять это как часть нашего Соглашения».

«День 5» — вывел Азирафаэль в дневнике. Сейчас ему предстояло рассказать о встрече в шеспировском «Глобусе», и он поймал себя на мысли, что ему приятно даже просто мимолетно думать о том, что же сейчас было — а уж с каким удовольствием он будет подробно вспоминать и описывать всё случившееся!

Сегодня они с демоном немного отошли от обычного сценария восстановления событий непосредственно в том месте, где происходили их исторические встречи: им обоим, даже дерзкому и эпатажному Кроули, казалось чем-то неправильным устраивать свои ролевые игры в «Глобусе», пусть даже это был бы воссозданный в их спальне, а не настоящий театр. Им обоим подумалось, что старина Уильям был бы рад получить подтверждение их любви, но не в том месте, которое он считал буквально святыней и уж точно делом всей своей жизни.

Так что сценарий этой встречи предполагал, что Кроули не уходил сразу после разговора, а оставался чуть дольше, чтобы потом, искушающе поблескивая очками, предложить Азирафаэлю оценить те комнаты, которые сейчас были его лондонским домом.

— Вино, ангел, — углублял искушение демон, — паштет и чудесный пирог.

Конечно же, искушаемый не мог устоять!

«Вот так и вышло, — закончил автор дневника вступление к сегодняшней записи, — что наша спальня стала комнатой зажиточного лондонца начала XVII века. Нас ждал стол с изобильным обедом и огромная кровать под балдахином, которая не то чтобы с порога бросалась в глаза, но была столь внушительна и помпезна, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, где именно следует закончиться вышеупомянутому обеду.

Сегодня Кроули решил строго придерживаться уровня наших отношений того периода и вел себя в точности так же, как и в том далеком году. Он кружил вокруг меня, ехидничал, изображал тяжелый вздох, когда ему приходилось исполнять какую-нибудь мою просьбу — но при этом кормил меня виноградом с рук, делал малюсенькие тарталетки с паштетом, чтобы положить каждую мне в рот целиком после глотка великолепного вина, подкладывал на мою тарелку куски пирога, а потом, после того, как я весь перемазался в креме от десерта, вдруг схватил меня за руку и, глядя поверх очков долгим взглядом, по одному облизал каждый мой палец.

Облизывание пальцев друг друга не редкость для нас. Иногда, как и у любой пары, это банальная необходимость для продолжения сексуальных игр, порой — просто желание и потребность именно так выразить свою нежность. Однако то, что сделал Кроули сегодня, категорически отличалось от всех остальных озвученных вариантов: это было искушение в чистом виде. Каждый жест, каждое движение языка, каждое подрагивание зрачков — всё не просто пропиталось искушающей энергией, а было ею самой в чистом виде. В эту самую секунду я понял, как милосерден был ко мне Кроули все предыдущие тысячелетия, щадя мою стыдливость, мою невинность и, буду честен, моё ханжество — потому что если бы он хотя бы раз за все шесть тысяч лет сделал со мной что-то подобное, я пал бы в его объятия гораздо раньше неслучившегося Конца Света, отринув все свои стандарты, установки и правила, которыми так гордился.

Не отрывая взгляда от моего лица, Кроули стал чертить своим языком по моей ладони какие-то невиданные знаки, другой рукой пытаясь высвободить меня из камзола, пара верхних пуговиц которого уже давно была расстегнута ввиду немного душной комнаты. Я не знал, как следует поступить, чтобы сохранить все правдоподобие своей роли в этой сцене, поэтому просто комкал второй рукой свой платок и лишь подавался так, чтобы Кроули было удобнее стаскивать с меня сначала камзол, а потом и штаны с этим очень красивым, но невыносимо утомляющим количеством завязок, шнуров, лент, пуговиц и прочей дребедени. В конце концов, мы избавились от всего этого чудом, потому что Кроули оказался не в силах выпустить свою ладонь из моих рук — а я, в свою очередь, никак не мог отнять её. Мы так и прошествовали к кровати рука в руке.

Кроули первым залез на высокое ложе и потянул меня за собой. Помню, что я так глубоко погрузился в эту игровую реальность, что впал в какую-то очень странную рекурсию: я будто читатель, будто зритель наблюдал со стороны все мысли того себя, который карабкался на кровать и отмечал в своей голове, что совершенно не волнуется о том, нелепо или грациозно выглядит в этот момент. Удивительный эффект отсутствия и присутствия одновременно!

Наконец я лежал на кровати, а Кроули нависал надо мной сверху, и его рыжие пряди свисали ему прямо на глаза, однако он не отбрасывал их раздраженно, а позволял этому художественному беспорядку виться вокруг его худого лица. В какой-то момент я понял, что не могу больше выносить ту огромную нежность, которой, кажется, дышало всё его естество, так что я сделал совершенно озорной поступок, но уж слишком велико было мое желание так поступить: схватил Кроули за его бородку и притянул к себе. Прежде, чем он успел возмутиться, я уже заткнул его рот поцелуем, на который он тут же ответил со всем жаром и пылом. Глупая шалость была забыта, а меня больше не терзало это мальчишеское желание взять Кроули за бороду, которому я так и не смог противостоять.

Мы целовались так долго и самозабвенно, что я совершенно потерял счет времени, полностью погрузившись в это удивительное состояние неги, покоя и блаженства, которое всегда обволакивало меня в присутствии Кроули, но в чем я сумел признаться самому себе так недавно. Вынырнул из этой неги я самым неожиданным образом: вдруг осознал, что Кроули торопливо и прерывисто читает мне на ухо бессмертные шекспировские строки, мешая меж собой сонеты и обрывки пьес. Я стал невпопад отвечать ему, его ритм выровнялся, и мы то изображали какое-то фантасмагорическое подобие диалога, то вели каждый свою партию, голоса то взлетали, то оседали на пару октав, а тела уже давно делали то вечное дело, ради которого и стояла здесь огромная торжественная кровать: под мерное журчание сонетных строк Кроули вошел в меня, сначала использовав только смоченные слюной уже собственные пальцы и небольшое чудо, а потом начал двигаться, всё так же мерно и ровно, сопровождая каждое движение упоминаниями то роз, то света глаз, то небес, то прочих эпитетов и сравнений, на которые так богат был когда-то Шекспир.

В какой-то момент я понял, что больше не выдержу этого ровного ритма, а потом, вцепившись Кроули в волосы и оттянув его голову так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в сверкающие золотом глаза, простонал из последних сил, растеряв не только последние остатки самообладание, но и все шекспировские строки:

— Дорогой мой, пожалуй... а-ах!.. пожалуйста, быстрее!

Кроули в таких случаях никогда не приходится просить дважды, так получилось и теперь. Едва в воздухе отзвучал последний слог моего «быстрее!», как он тут же взял такой бешеный темп, не прекращая читать сонеты, снова рвано и неровно, что постель под нами стала дрожать и тем самым задавать некое дополнение нашей собственной амплитуде движений. Кроули входил в меня полностью и выходил почти до самого конца, помня, что я не очень люблю именно такие экзерсисы, но безошибочно — как и всегда! — угадав моё настроение, сегодня расположенное к подобному варианту. Я мог только стонать и метаться под ним, выкрикивая уже только его имя и поражаясь, как он ещё сохраняет такую ясность сознания, что позволяет ему вбиваться меня с очередными строками сонета на устах. Наконец и Кроули подошел к своему пику и, как это всегда бывало с ним перед самим моментом оргазма, на мгновение замер во мне и надо мной, чтобы в следующую секунду уже кончить, по-прежнему оставаясь внутри меня. Он отдышался и, всё ещё не выходя, смотрел на меня сверху вниз с выражением непередаваемой нежности на лице. Я провел рукой по его лбу, убирая свесившуюся рыжую прядь, промокшую от пота, и он успел ласково мазнуть губами по моей кисти, а потом, наконец, неловко повернувшись вышел из меня и упал на постель рядом.

Я еще не говорил, что очень люблю первые послеоргазменные минуты, когда Кроули лежит рядом со мной нежный, открытый и чувственный, еще не нацепивший свою привычную броню зубоскальства и ехидства. В эти моменты мне хочется баюкать его на своей груди, целовать в макушку и перебирать пряди его волос, разметавшихся по подушке и по моему плечу. Так вышло и сейчас: мой демон пытался отдышаться после нашего литературно-сексуального опыта, а я обнимал его и ласково поглаживал, целовал и наматывал на палец его локоны, прижимал к себе и думал, что никогда больше никуда не отпущу».

«День 6. Бастилия». Азирафаэль написал этот заголовок и как всегда мечтательно закатил глаза.

Во-первых, ему по-прежнему до смешного нравился собственный образ в тот день: светлый, сливочный, будто леденец в витрине магазина, который так и хочется облизать целиком — и Азирафаэль совершенно точно знал, что Кроули именно так и хотел с ним поступить. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Во-вторых, именно благодаря костюмам и самой настоящей темнице, Кроули был не просто спасителем, а прямо буквально рыцарем, избавляющим свою любовь от заточения.

А в-третьих... в-третьих, сегодня они реализовали свою обоюдную мечту двухвековой давности. И Азирафаэль был готов написать об этом как можно подробнее.

«В нашей прошлой реальности Кроули освободил меня от оков и, когда кандалы упали к моим ногам, снова запустил время. Однако сегодня в нашей спальне всё было совсем не так.

Я снова блистал в длинном светлом камзоле, так красиво отливающим искрой на солнце. Икры были обтянуты белыми чулками, и время от времени я перехватывал жадный ласкающий взгляд Кроули, который лениво выслушивал мои сбивчивые рассказы и о блинчиках и Ла Манше. Сверкание пряжек на туфлях не уступало сюртуку и блеску моих глаз, потому что я слишком сильно предвкушал, что сейчас будет. Признаюсь, отчасти меня страшил предстоящий опыт, но я был твердо уверен, что мой демон не даст меня в обиду никому, тем более — самому себе.

Когда с формальностями было покончено, и можно было освобождать меня от оков, Кроули медленно и будто лениво встал из той ниши, где просидел весь наш разговор, потянулся и подошел ко мне, плавно и тягуче, как умеет только он. Я заерзал на своём табурете, потому что скрывать возбуждение становилось всё сложнее. Кроули остановился передо мной так, что его пах был на уровне моего лица, и я мог со всей очевидность лицезреть, что мы с ним находимся в совершенно одинаковом состоянии откровенного взаимного желания.

— Как может быть кто-то такой умный, — произнес Кроули певуче и медленно, оглаживая большим пальцем правой руки мою щёку, — быть таким глупым, ангел? Как можно было пуститься в такое рискованное путешествие из-за каких-от блинчиков? Это же несусветная глупость! А глупость должна быть наказана! Ты согласен?

Последние слова он буквально промурлыкал мне на ухо, склонившись ко мне и взяв второй рукой за так тщательно уложенные волосы. Я молчал, поэтому Кроули легонько потянул меня за волосы и спустился жарким дыханием по моей шее.

— Так ты согласен, ангел?

— Д-да, — пролепетал я, совсем неприлично ёрзая на этом жутко неудобном табурете, но упорно стараясь как всегда ровно держать спину и сдерживать собственное поскуливание от возбуждения.

Кроули отпустил мои волосы и в одно мгновение схватил рукой цепь кандалов, потянув на себя, так что мне пришлось покорно подняться следом и оказаться с моим демоном лицом к лицу.

— Пожалуй, ангел, я передумал! Я не буду тебя наказывать, — проговорил он, и видимо, на моём лице так явно отразилось разочарование, что Кроули рассмеялся. — Но я хорошенько проучу тебя, чтобы ты знал, как опасно таким миленьким ангелочкам попадать в темницу! Надеюсь, — с этими словами он отступил к стене, потянув цепь за собой, — ты хорошенько этой запомнишь. Ты и твоя милая аппетитная задница!

Произнося последнюю фразу, он закрепил цепь за торчащее из стены кольцо, так что я оказался повернут к стене лицом, с поднятыми и крепко зафиксированными руками. Легкое мановение руки Кроули, и я с благодарностью почувствовал, как мои оковы, оставаясь всё такими же крепкими, будто обросли изнутри мягким шелком, чтобы не травмировать мои запястья. Мой демон, тем временем, продолжал свою подготовку к экзекуции или, как он выразился, уроку.

— Как ты думаешь, ангел, — спросил он, прижавшись ко мне спиной и снова говоря мне прямо на ухо, — имеет ли смысл пытаться сохранить красоту и чистоту твоего костюма? Или уже лучше хорошенько извалять его в тюремной грязи, чтобы никто уже не принял тебя за блистательного аристократа?

Произнеся последнюю фразу, он вдруг укусил меня прямо за мочку уха, так что я громко взвизгнул от неожиданности.

— Ну что ты, что ты, — успокаивающе произнес Кроули, оглаживая мои бока под сюртуком, а потом вдруг снова прикусил моё ухо — правда, уже не так сильно — а коленом тем временем резко раздвинул мои ноги.

Я чувствовал, как его руки расстегивают мои панталоны, а потом спускают их до самых колен, как он просто и почти грубо задирает полы моего камзола, так что прохладный воздух камеры чуть остужает мои пылающие от стыда щёки и невыносимое, дикое возбуждение.

Вдруг я почувствовал, как рука Кроули ложится на мой член, тонкие пальцы осторожно приоткрывают головку, собирая капли предэякулята.

— Какая жалость, ангел, — произнес он мне в ухо почти незнакомым, тяжелым голосом, — что ты не захватил с собой смазку. Придётся тебе принимать этот урок так, как есть!

Признаться, я внутренне содрогнулся, потому что в таком положении мне было тяжело сотворить даже такое простое чудо, а хорошо известный мне солидный размер Кроули не оставлял сомнений в том дискомфорте, который я буду испытывать — да и он тоже. Однако мой демон продолжал двигать пальцами одной руки на моём члене, а еще шептать мне в ухо:

— Или ты слишком предусмотрителен, мой ангел? Что это ты носишь с собой, отправляясь во французский вояж, дрянной мальчишка?

С этими словами он достал из кармана моего камзола небольшую баночку с маслом, которой только что там и близко не было. Несмотря на всю неудобность ситуации, я почувствовал, как меня затапливает очередной волной нежности: Кроули вел нашу игру секса в оковах согласно отведенной ему роли, но, как и с шелковой подкладкой наручников, не мог допустить, чтобы я испытывал ненужную настоящую боль.

Он убрал руку с моего члена, от чего я, неожиданно для самого себя, по-настоящему всхлипнул. Кроули мимолетно прикусил меня за шею, а потом вдруг осторожно ввел в меня сразу два пальца, обильно смазанных маслом. Я дернулся и зашипел, не хуже самой настоящей змеи, на что Кроули только шире развел мне ноги и, не переставая двигать пальцами уже внутри меня, протяжно прошептал мне на ухо:

— А как ты думал, ангелочек? Чтобы урок хорошенько запомнился, он должен быть болезненным. Ведь так учат в твоих умных книжках?

С этими словами он развел пальцы в сторону, на манер движения ножниц, задев одним из них простату. Я взвыл, будучи способным только упереться лбом в собственные скованные и покоящиеся на стене темницы руки, а Кроули уже вводил в меня третий палец, другой рукой снова ненадолго уделив внимание моему изнывающему члену.

Я пытался податься бедрами то назад, то вперёд, ругался и умолял, лепетал что-то по-французски и угрожал по-английски, так что, когда Кроули вдруг вытащил из меня все пальцы, я в первые несколько мгновений даже не сразу это осознал, лишь почувствовал странное ощущение невообразимой пустоты, будто я один во всей вселенной, оставлен и покинут всеми. Я снова совершенно позорно всхлипнул, но тут же почувствовал, как меня медленно, но неотвратимо заполняет такой любимый, такой привычный, такой надежный и знакомый член моего демона. Я впился зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не закричать от сменившего пустоту чувства заполненности, а потом двинул бедрами навстречу Кроули, заставляя того двигаться.

Это был удивительный опыт. Нет, мы и раньше занимались грубым и очень страстным сексом, если на Кроули накатывало определенное настроение и он, похабно ухмыляясь, обещал отодрать меня так, что я забуду любые слова, кроме его имени, то именно так и поступал: драл так, что я потом не мог сидеть как минимум сутки. Самый первый раз, когда наши занятия любовью превратились в такой бешеный трах, Кроули сначала изо всех сил пытался сдержать себя и не допустить этого, но потом, когда он понял, что мне искренне интересно попробовать и такой вариант сексуального взаимодействия, он отпустил все тормоза и пустился в этот дикий галоп. Я с трудом могу припомнить тот первый раз, в моей памяти отложилось только, что я действительно мог только повизгивать под ним и без конца, до сорванного голоса выкрикивать его имя, не соображая более ничего, но полностью и абсолютно доверяя и доверяясь ему в происходящем. Когда всё закончилось, и Кроули, совершенно обессиленный, загнанный и потный, упал на меня, продолжая, в свою очередь, шептать моё имя, он моментально уснул, оплетя меня всеми своими конечностями, будто боялся, что после такого секса я испугаюсь и сбегу. Признаться, если бы я и собирался так поступить, все равно не имел на это никаких сил, а мог только лежать, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и тоже уснуть.

Сейчас всё было иначе. Во-первых, мы оба помнили, что во всём этом присутствует элемент игры — хотя, как верно сказал Кроули еще после нашей реконструкции Потопа, мы словно восстанавливаем справедливость собственного совместного бытия, проживая события так, как они должны были случиться ещё тогда. Во-вторых, у меня не так много опыта в занятиях сексом стоя, хотя, не буду отрицать, Кроули активно восполняет и эти пробелы в моём интимном образовании. Ну а в-третьих... Оказывается, занятие любовью со скованными руками добавляет еще больше близости и доверия во взаимодействие партнёров, хотя я каждый раз думаю, что уже невозможно быть более близкими и открытыми, чем мы есть. Особенно странно это может прозвучать, учитывая, что Кроули брал меня резко, почти грубо, так и не сняв одежду ни с меня, ни с себя, кусая меня в шею и порой шлепая по заднице, щипля за бока и вбиваясь так, что если бы не кандалы, я давно бы съехал по тюремной стене носом вниз. К тому же о моём удовольствии он тоже не забыл, время от времени проводя рукой по моему каменно стоявшему члену, но практически сразу убирая руку, доводя меня тем самым до еще больше исступления.

Наконец Кроули почувствовал, что финал близок, и прекратив терзать мои бока, полностью посвятил внимание своей левой руки мне, быстрыми резкими движениями и меня подведя к краю наслаждения. Как бывает чаще всего, мы кончили одновременно, и я буквально повис на своих цепях, не в силах отдышаться и сказать хоть что-нибудь. Кроули был не в лучшем состоянии, я чувствовал у себя на шее его обессиленное жаркое дыхание, прерывистое и беспокойное.

Спустя некоторое время я почувствовал, как он всё ещё дрожащими руками поправляет мой камзол, однако же панталоны мои по-прежнему лежали спущенные у меня в ногах. Кроули взял меня за подбородок цепкими пальцами и повернул к себе моё лицо.

— Надеюсь, ангелочек, — сказал он хрипло, — ты запомнишь этот урок и не будешь шляться там, где не надо появляться таким хорошим мальчикам.

Я смог только едва заметно кивнуть, неудобно вывернув шею. Кроули выпустил мой подбородок, а потом вдруг схватил за плечи и повернул спиной к стене, так, что я представлял собой мало приличное зрелище: почти висящий на цепи со скованными над головой руками, на дрожащих полусогнутых ногах, со спущенными панталонами...

— Ты так терпеливо перенёс свою экзекуцию, ангелочек, — в голос Кроули вернулись бархатные нотки, — что было бы неверным не поощрить тебя такое терпение, ведь оно добродетель, не так ли?

Я попытался возмутить шутками о таких вещах, но смог лишь возмущенно пискнуть, тем более что рука Кроули снова ласково блуждала на моём члене — и, к моему удивлению, я почувствовал, как снова быстро и откровенно возбуждаюсь.

— Какой порочный ангелочек, — промурлыкал мой личный искуситель, и я почувствовал, как всё внутри сладко замирает и от этого голоса, и от самих слов. — Такой сладкий, такой лакомый кусочек...

С этими словами он быстро опустился на колени и провел своим умелым языком по моему уже твёрдо стоящему члену, крепко обхватив его рукой у основания. Я смог только всхлипнуть в ответ, мимолетно подумав, что такого небольшого разнообразия реакций, пожалуй, следовало бы даже устыдиться — если бы Кроули планомерно не приучал меня к мысли, что всё, что происходит между нами, не может быть постыдным или неправильным.

Тем временем Кроули осыпал мой член поцелуями — то быстрыми и нежными, то долгими и собственнически резкими. Несколько раз он несильно прикусил кожу на лобке, откровенно зарываясь носом в завитки моих волос там, а потом всосал одно из моих яиц, продолжая ласкать его языком уже во рту, а потом обхватил губами и другое. Я мог только извиваться в своих цепях и стонать извечное «пожалуйста!», которое так часто звучит в такие моменты у всех пар мира. С пошлым мокрым звуком выпустив изо рта мою мошонку, он снова вернулся к члену и, резко схватив меня за бедра и твёрдо прижав к стене, взял до самого горла. Он ритмично двигал головой, втягивая щёки и умудряясь практически обвивать мой ствол своим языком прямо во рту, а я стонал и сыпал ругательствами и мольбами, которые — это было видно в те мимолетные мгновения, когда Кроули выпускал мой член и поднимал на меня взгляд — доставляли ему неимоверное удовольствие. Снова и снова погружая меня в себя по самое горло, он довел меня до самого пика и, перед самым оргазмом, снова посмотрел на меня и облизнулся с таким видом, будто сейчас ему предстояло получить самый лучший на свете десерт. От одного этого сравнения я окончательно потерял голову и кончил глубоко в глотку моего демона, точно зная, что сейчас мы оба получаем настоящее удовольствие.

Кроули поднялся с колен с расфокусированным взглядом, по подбородку стекала слюна. Он наклонился и натянул на меня панталоны, ничуть не заботясь о первозданной красоте костюма. Провел языком по моей шее, пробежал пальцами по моим закованным рукам, снова вклинил колено между моих ног.

— Ты невероятный, мой ангел, — произнёс он, и я понял, что игра окончилась, мы снова вернулись в нашу настоящую спальню: пространство вокруг преображалось, и только цепь всё ещё удерживала мои руки. — Прости, если я был излишне груб, но ты бы знал, как соблазнительно ты выглядишь в этих цепях, такой невинной и такой беззащитный, такой доверчивый мой ангелочек. Любимый. Мой. Только мой.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и кандалы наконец упали. Я опустил затёкшие руки и принялся разминать их, а потом посмотрел Кроули прямо в глаза.

— Ты был великолепен, мой хороший демон, — он, как всегда, нервно дернулся от этих слов. — Мой. Мой хороший. Мой демон. И я так люблю, когда ты говоришь, что я твой. Скажи это ещё раз!

Конечно, Кроули не заставил просить его дважды».

День 7 был очень важен для Азирафаэля: он давал возможность изменить ситуацию с той безобразной ссорой, которую устроили они оба в Сент-Джеймсском парке после просьбы Кроули о святой воде.

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что ангел взял в руки свою перьевую ручку вовсе не так быстро, как в предыдущие разы: ему нужно было успокоиться и переваривать всё, что случилось в их ролевой игре сегодня.

"Как и в нашем реальном прошлом, мы — не разыгрывая саму сцену ссоры — разошлись в парке: я, буквально подпрыгивая от ярости, отправился к выходу, а Кроули остался стоять у пруда, внутренне кипя от негодования. Сегодня мы вышли за пределы спальни, решив устроить бурное примирение на лоне природы. Именно поэтому спустя примерно полтора часа мы словно случайно встретились в пригородных полях Лондона: я смотрел на Кроули сверху вниз, восседая на белоснежном жеребце, а он бросал на меня злобные взгляды из-под своего чёрного цилиндра, не осмеливаясь, впрочем, приближаться ближе по причине своего недоверия к лошадиному племени.

— Как так получилось, — сказал я, поджав губы, — что ты опять встретился у меня на пути так быстро? Неужели тебе больше не с кем брататься, кроме как попадаться на моей дороге?

Кроули откровенно перекосило, он сделал над собой усилие и подошел ближе.

— Неужто, ангел, — практически прошипел он, — я мешаю здесь твоему братанию с кем-то, более достойным, чем я?

Я рассмеялся, постаравшись сделать это искренне.

— Предлагаю нам больше не возвращаться к этой теме, мой дорогой. В конце концов, у нас обоих есть стандарты: ты не гнушаешься водить дружбу с ангелом, а я не могу дать тебе святую воду.

Кроули выслушал эту довольно бредовую сентенцию, изогнув бровь над своими прямоугольными очками.

— Сейчас начнется ливень, ангел. На том конце поля есть довольно привлекательный сеновал, предлагаю переждать грозу там.

С этими словами он, пересилив себя, взял моего коня за повод и просто повёл через поле, так что мне оставалось только молча покачиваться в седле, видя, как действительно прямо на глазах сгущаются тучи.

Мы успели войти в крепкий и сухой сарай, привязать моего жеребца к коновязи внутри и закрыть за собой дверь, как снаружи разверзлись хляби небесные. Кроули стоял отвернувшись, будто не имеел к этому погодному светопреставлению никакого отношения.

— Зачем? — спросил я, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Удивительным образом, но мы оба так живо переживали события того дня, словно действительно только что поссорились, считая, что расстаёмся оскорбительно и навсегда.

— А зачем ты потащился в поля демонстрировать своё искусство верховой езды? И думал, что я смогу просто и спокойно смотреть на это?

— Что же такого неспокойного в этой картине? — огрызнулся я, чувствуя, что сценарий идёт куда-то не туда.

— Да то, — сказал Кроули, вдруг схватив меня за талию и притянув к себе, — что я не могу спокойно смотреть на тебя-наездника!

Озвучив этот довольно пошлый каламбур, он снял очки, откинул их куда-то в сторону вместе со своим и моим цилиндрами, а потом взял моё лицо руками прямо в перчатках и смешно, глупо и наивно чмокнул в нос.

— Ты хочешь, — спросил я прерывистым голосом, — чтобы я был твоим наездником, Кроули?

Я постарался выделить это уже дважды прозвучавшее слово так, чтобы у моего демона не осталось сомнений, что я верно понял все его намёки.

— Я... — как-то смущенно пробормотал Кроули, — я был бы счастлив, ангел.

— Надеюсь, ты норовистый, но послушный жеребец, мой дорогой? И мне не придется взнуздывать тебя, а самому надевать шпоры?

Судя по тому, каким огнём загорелись глаза Кроули, к этим образам мы ещё вернёмся в более благоприятных условиях, а сейчас он уже увлекал меня в мягкое ароматное сено, сам падая в него на спину.

Я на мгновение застыл, потому что до этой минуты мы с Кроули пробовали подобную позу лишь однажды, при реконструкции Потопа, и я не был уверен, что получил от нее большое наслаждение — и что, к тому же, настоящее удовольствие получал тогда и сам Кроули. Однако отступать было нельзя, тем более, что Кроули завозился в сене и, приподнявшись из него, спросил с какой-то странной интонацией, полной самой настоящей горечи:

— Что, ангел? Думаешь, что я всё же недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы брататься со мной таким способом?

Я вспыхнул и стал лихорадочно развязывать галстук, стягивать перчатки и пытаться расстегнуть жилет одновременно. По лицу Кроули мелькнула неуловимая тень, а потом он встал рядом со мной и успокаивающе провел рукой по щеке.

— Чш-ш-ш-ш, ангел. Спокойно, любимый. Всё хорошо.

Я так успокоился от переливов его голоса и заботы, сквозившей в каждом слоге, что даже не заметил, как оказался практически обнажен, оставшись в одной полу расстегнутой белой рубашке и сапогах для верховой езды. Кроули, успевший полностью избавиться от одежды, снова упал в сено и оглядел меня снизу вверх восторженным взглядом, но вслух сказал ехидное:

— Правильно, объездку бешеного жеребца нельзя производить босиком!

— Ты же обещал, что будешь покладистым, — пролепетал я от неожиданности, и Кроули расхохотался.

— Конечно, буду! Как только ты меня приручишь, сразу и буду! Буду катать моего великолепного наездника осторожно и бережно.

Я фыркнул и покраснел до корней волос, а потом смело сел на бедра Кроули, опустив ноги в жокейских сапогах по обе стороны от его тела. Я чувствовал совершенно недвусмысленное возбуждение моего жеребца, но пока не был готов начать нашу предстоящую скачку, однако поерзал на его бедрах, готовясь приподняться и затем опуститься.

— Ангел, ангел! Не рвись с места в галоп, позволь мне подготовить тебя! Ты же не очень умел в этой позе, надо тщательно всё сде...

Я заткнул его поцелуем, а потом прошептал на ухо:

— У меня было полтора часа, мой дорогой скакун. Я использовал их с пользой, поверь.

Кроули ошеломленно уставился на меня, а я снова выпрямился и попытался изобразить, что смущенно потупился. Он рассмеялся, а потом положил руки мне на бедра, ласково и нежно поглаживая.

— Готов, мой смелый наездник? — спросил он прерывисто, и я смог только кивнуть, пытаясь скрыть почему-то собирающиеся в глазах слезы радости и нежности.

— Тогда вперед! — с этими словами Кроули хлопнул меня по заду, словно это я был жеребцом. Я поджался от неожиданности, а потом приподнялся и хотел было направить Кроули своей рукой, но наши пальцы встретились на его стволе. Я, закусив губу, опускался на его твёрдо стоявший член, и мы оба направляли его внутрь меня, движение за движением, сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Ангел... — Кроули задыхался, будто уже проскакал Эпсомское Дерби, а теперь готовился к Королевскому Аскоту. — Ты... ты такой... такой...

Он не договорил, потому что именно в этот момент я наконец опустился на него так низко, как только смог.

— Думаю, дорогой, — прошептал я хрипло, — хлопать меня по заднице нужно было сейчас, а не в тот момент.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и исполнил сказанное: расслабляющий шлепок немного привел в чувство нас обоих, и я медленно начал двигаться — пустил моего жеребца шагом, если продолжать придерживаться этой терминологии.

Мы проехали в таком темпе почти четверть мили, а потом я осмелел настолько, что стал наращивать темп, недвусмысленно намекая движениями своих ног и пятой точки, что совсем не против рискнуть и взять управление нашей прогулкой в свои руки. Кроули вскинул бёдрами так, что у меня помутнело перед глазами, а потом вцепился в мои бедра так крепко, будто его пальцы были в железных перчатках — и предоставил мне возможность задать любой темп, оставив мне, к тому же, самому заниматься моим членом, тоже требующим внимания. Я поднимался и опускался на Кроули, то опираясь ему на грудь, то выпрямляясь, выкрикивая вперемешку его имя, какие-то бессвязные ругательства, просьбы и восклицания восторга, всё наращивая и наращивая темп, сжимая бока моего жеребца изо всех сил и не давая ему ни малейшего шанса свернуть с этой дороги. В какой-то момент я понял, что опускаюсь до самого конца, и каждый раз при достижении каждой этой точки нашей амплитуды член Кроули внутри меня задевал простату так, как никогда до сей поры не случалось. Мне казалось, что я лечу на своём жеребце через звёзды, всё выше и выше, что я уже вижу ту самую Альфу Центавра, о которой столько рассказывал мне Кроули — по крайней мере, звёзды перед моими глазами носились яркие и порой даже взрывались.

— А-а-ангел! — раздался подо мной полувсхлип-полувздох, и в то же мгновение я понял, что Кроули достиг высшей точки своего наслаждения, а потом я и сам догнал моего скакуна, несколько раз двинув рукой в самом быстром темпе.

Кроули, долго и бурно кончавший с гортанным криком наслаждения, смотрел на меня взглядом, исполненным такого обожания, что мне стало бы неловко, если бы в тот момент я был в силах анализировать и понимать хоть что-то. Но я просто упал рядом с ним на сено и, вместо того, что отдышаться, стал неожиданно для самого себя хаотично целовать его плечо, шею, руку, бездумно водить пальцами по завиткам рыжих волос на груди.

— Тише, тише, ангел, — в голос Кроули почти вернулась его обычная насмешливость, — сейчас тебе нужно сначала позаботиться о своём верном жеребце.

С этими словами он протянул мне клок сена, и я не сразу понял, что должен с этим делать. Потом я взял траву и стал ласково обтирать от пота его бока и живот, который, к тому же, был забрызган еще и моей спермой. Кроули дышал тяжело, его бока ходили как у настоящего коня после скачки, так что, обтерев его сеном, я стал ласково поглаживать его тело и приговаривать что-то успокаивающе, что сливалось с шумом дождя за окнами нашего убежища. В конце концов, я сам не заметил, как мы уснули. Нечего и говорить, что та ссора действительно была забыта и прожита самым лучшим способом».

«День 8» — вывел Азирафаэль и задумался. Слишком много нежности вместилось в сегодняшний день, чтобы описать её вот так просто, да еще для чужого человека. Азирафаэль просидел несколько минут, прокручивая в голове прошедшие события, а потом решительно взялся за свою перьевую ручку.

«Сегодня я наконец-то понял, откуда родилась во мне эта фиксация на ногах Кроули, почему во мне так сильно желание целовать его ступни, его пальцы, почему я нередко считаю себя словно обязанным припадать лбом к его коленям, лаская, лаская, лаская его ступни, словно баюкая их, подобно матери.

Конечно, всё это тянется оттуда, из страшной ночи 1941 года, когда он в очередной раз спас меня, рискуя жизнью и здоровьем гораздо сильнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд: дело было не только в том, что его могли уничтожить бомбы, падающие сверху — но и в том, что его могло в прямом смысле слова изжарить снизу, когда он так самоотверженно решил пройти по церковному полу.

Непосредственно в 1941 году я не видел последствий этой прогулки, как небрежно называл эту свою вылазку сам Кроули — но даже того, что увидел я сегодня, хватило мне, чтобы понять всю глубину боли, пережитой моим демоном тогда, в церкви.

Да, сам этот оксюморон уже указывает, что ситуация была из ряда вон выходящая: Кроули пришел спасти меня от совершенно глупого краха в шпионских играх, в которые я ввязался, возомнив себя умнее и хитрее нацистского руководства.

Тогда я, повинуясь его указанию, прикрыл нас обоих от последствий взрыва, а он спас то, что многие годы казалось самой важной земной привязанностью: книги. По сути, наверное, я был прав — книги были и остались просто земной привязанностью, а Кроули был и остался моей любовью на всех уровнях и пространствах, просто я наконец-то смог это признать.

Но я отвлекаюсь от цели непосредственно этих записей.

Сегодня мы воссоздали наш путь от разрушенной внезапной бомбёжкой церкви до моего магазина, а потом я искренне предложил Кроули войти в мой магазинчик и разделить радость спасения меня и книг, а он согласился, а не уехал, как в ту ночь, всё сильнее и сильнее морщась от боли.

Для начала я сорвал с него так раздражающую меня шляпу, осторожно снял очки и, взяв за руку, повел за собой.

В гостиной я усадил его на диван, а сам встал перед ним на колени и медленно, будто бы раны действительно кровоточили до сих пор, расшнуровал и стянул его щегольские ботинки, потом снял носки и сразу же припал поцелуем к круглой косточке на подъеме правой ноги. Кроули со свистом втянул воздух, и тут во мне словно разжалась какая-то пружина. Я целовал его ноги, ласкал покрытые грубыми шрамами ступни, прикусывал пальцы, проводил языком по подъему стопы, прижимался носом к пяткам, обливая все это слезами, которые были очищающими для нас обоих: они смывали груз обид и недомолвок, который до сих пор еще хранился в наших сердцах, что, в общем-то, не так сложно, если он копился целых шесть тысяч лет.

В какой-то момент Кроули пробормотал крайне смущенным голосом:

— Ну хватит, ангел, — и как-то очень неловко попытался освободить свои ноги из моих рук.

Я медленно провел руками по его икрам, поднимаясь к коленям под широкими штанинами, а потом с удивлением увидел, как Кроули прикрывает свой пах диванной подушечкой: у него совершенно точно и недвусмысленно стояло. Я оперся руками ему на колени, сложив их на ученический манер, а потом положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и произнес, глядя ему снизу вверх глаза в глаза:

— Дорогой мой, почему вдруг ты — ты! — смущаешься столько естественной реакции своего тела?

— Потому что ты, ангел, выглядишь сейчас так чисто и так невинно, так невыносимо прекрасно, когда смиряешься до того, что целуешь ноги демону, что мне кажется совершенно диким оскорблять это возвышенное смирение банальным возбуждением.

— Знаешь, мой дорогой, пожалуй, я гораздо сильнее оскорбился бы его отсутствием! В конце концов, не каждый день ты мне позволяешь целовать свои ноги, чтобы не возбуждаться на это!

Кроули вздохнул, и я развел его руки в стороны, убрав и противную подушечку.

Я выпрямился и расстегнул его брюки, после чего немного приспустил их. Приподнялся и оседлал его колени, после чего освободил от брюк и белья свой член тоже. Кроули положил руки мне на грудь, будто прижимаясь в неясном поиске защиты, я придвинулся ещё ближе, обхватил оба наши уже достаточно возбужденных члена и стал сначала медленно и ласково, а потом всё активнее и активнее двигать рукой. Когда-то Кроули сказал мне, что испытывает удивительное удовольствие при мысли, что мои нежные и ухоженные руки ублажают его таким образом, и эта мысль накрепко засела у меня в голове, несмотря на всю её невинность по сравнению со всеми остальными нашими экзерсисами и экспериментами.

Кроули продолжал прижиматься ко мне, почти всхлипывая, и я понимал, что дело не в предоргазменном чувстве, просто его тоже догнали такие нужные очистительные слёзы, поток которых я излил из себя минутами ранее. Когда мы одновременно достигли высшей точки наслаждения, и наши тела сотряслись от этого крупной дрожью, я вдруг раскрыл крылья, чего никогда не раньше не делал в такие моменты. Судя по тому, как восторженно вскинулся Кроули, это было именно то, что нужно: этот белоснежный шатёр.

— Ты уже... — прошептал он едва слышно, — закрывал меня крылом, помнишь?

— Конечно, помню, — произнес я в ответ, прижимаясь губами к его виску. — И всегда закрою: от бомб, от дождя, от Армагеддона, от всех.

— Главное, — прошептал Кроули, и в этой шутке было гораздо больше горького страха, чем хотелось бы, — не закрывай меня от тебя, ангел.

— Никогда, мой дорогой. Больше никогда».

«День 9» означал для ангела многое: именно тогда он окончательно и бесповоротно признал, что между ним и демоном существует гораздо большая связь, чем кто-либо мог себе представить — он вручил ему святую воду.

«Мы решили, — ложились на бумагу ровные строки, — начать сразу с финала нашей сцены. Кроули предлагал подвезти меня куда я только пожелаю — и я произнёс свою реплику, что он слишком быстр для меня. Однако дальше он обещал, что будет двигаться в том темпе, который будет удобен мне, а я соглашался попробовать.

На том и остановились.

Когда машина только тронулась с места, я задал вопрос, который внезапно заинтересовал меня, хотя никогда раньше я даже не задумывался ни о чём подобном.

— Вот, значит, как ты познакомился с Шедвеллом, — произнес я, старательно глядя в сторону. Машина резко вильнула в сторону и затормозила.

— Что, прости?

— Вот, значит, — повторил я, старательно артикулируя, — как ты познакомился с Шедвеллом.

— Ангел, ангел! Куда делись твои обычные «мистер» и прочая вежливость? Да ты ревнуешь!

Я оскорбленно поджал губы и уставился в окно, по которому бежали капли дождя.

— Ангел? Ты обиделся?

— Можно подумать, я не имею права ревновать!  
В автомобиле повисла пауза, а потом Кроули осторожно дотронулся до моего плеча.

— Азирафаэль, ты серьёзно?

Я повернулся так резко, что Кроули испуганно отдёрнул руку: он слишком редко называл меня по имени, чтобы не обратить на это внимания.

— Я серьёзно, Кроули. Я более чем серьёзно! Я только сейчас осознал, что на самом деле все эти шесть тысяч лет бешено ревновал тебя к каждому столбу, к каждому мимо проходящему человеку, демону, ангелу, кому угодно! Я жуткий собственник, дорогой мой, и тебе придётся с этим смириться.

Кроули смотрел на меня примерно с таким же выражением лица, какое было у него в том баре, куда я явился ему в виде призрака.

— Мне казалось, что больший собственник, желающий засадить тебя в башню из слоновой кости и оградить от всего мира, тут я. Но я не против признать за тобой первое место!

Я усмехнулся, а потом вдруг резко отодвинул своё сидение далеко назад, извернулся и перегнулся в сторону Кроули, склонившись ртом над его ширинкой, которую уже расстегивал нетерпеливыми пальцами.

Кроули ухватил меня за волосы и приподнял, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, но я упрямо мотнул головой и вернулся к тому месту, где уже недвусмысленно возвышалось возбуждение моего демона, освобожденное от плена одежды.

Насколько позволяла теснота водительского сидения, я спустил его брюки и сначала целиком взял в рот член, а потом так же неожиданно выпустил его обратно, принявшись целовать всё вокруг, кроме самого ствола. Кроули наверху старался держать себя в руках, но ритм его дыхания уже менялся, с губ снова и снова срывались стоны.

— Ангел, пожалуйста! — снова выстонал он, когда я, продолжая свое занятие, снова задел его член носом, но тут же отстранился. — Ангел!

Я легонько укусил его внутреннюю часть бедра, так близко к мошонке, что не уверен, было ли это анатомически всё ещё бедром. Кроули снова схватил меня за волосы и попытался направить, но я боднул его головой, так что он прекратил любые поползновения, отдав всю инициативу в мои руки.

Когда терпение почти кончилось и у него, и у меня, я снова вернулся к его истекающему стволу и взял в рот целиком. Мне кажется, в тот момент меня вела какая-то сила вдохновения, потому что я уверен, что мой минет был ничуть не хуже тех, которыми одаривает меня Кроули. Я лизал, сосал, заглатывал и целовал, обводил языком и просто чувствовал на языке восхитительную тяжесть его члена, пару раз сознательно и легонько использовал зубы, что привело к серии проклятий и протяжных стонов сверху, а потом Кроули кончил мне прямо в глотку, и я первый раз в жизни принял всё его семя, проглотив до последней капли.

Некоторое время я сидел, по-прежнему неудобно изогнувшись и уткнувшись головой Кроули между ног. Потом наконец поднялся и встретился с ним взглядом: мои глаза сияли, его — смеялись.

— Если ты будешь так ревновать каждый раз, ангел, — сказал он нежно, проведя рукой по моей щеке, и я прижался в ответ на эту ласку, подался следом за ней, — то я готов ежесекундно давать тебе повод.

Я усмехнулся и прижался губам к его губам».

Дальнейшие страницы дневника остались незаполненными: Азирафаэль вдруг понял, что ему кажется крайне неверным и даже глупым продолжать дальше заполнять историю оставшихся пяти дней, потому что даже если ему в какой-то момент и показалось, что им с Кроули требуется вмешательство специалиста, то весь их исторический марафон оказался терапевтичен и в сексуальном, и в поведенческом, и в отношенческом смысле слова.

Пожалуй, и дальше они справятся сами.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
